Wishful, Sinful
by RamonaFlowers20
Summary: A boy was looking down at her. His dark blue eyes oceans of adult hood framed by a youthful face. His stern expression was known to the red head, for he was the younger brother of her long term boyfriend. Naota.


Dear Reader,

So, I absolutely, love this couple. I hated Haruko...Really, she was funny and all, but she just used Naota. This is what I think should have happened...So ya. Any questions? Email me. And please, reviews are always a plus!

-Ramona F.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned FLCL, it would be a hell of a lot longer. And Mamimi and Naota would be together. I don't won it. DUH!

* * *

**Angel Eyes**

Wishful crystal  
Water covers everything in blue  
Coolin' water

Wishful sinful  
Our love is beautiful to see  
I know where I would like to be  
Right back where I came

Wishful, sinful, wicked blue  
Water covers you  
Wishful, sinful, wicked you  
Can't escape the blue

Magic risin'  
Sun is shinin' deep beneath the sea  
But not enough for you and me and sunshine  
Love to hear the wind cry

Wishful sinful  
Our love is beautiful to see  
I know where I would like to be  
Right back where I came

Wishful, sinful, wicked blue  
Water covers you  
Wishful, sinful, wicked you  
Can't escape the blue

Love to hear the wind cry  
Love to hear you cry, yeah, yeah

- Wishful, Sinful. The Doors.

Flick flick.

_Damn..._

Flick flick.

Magenta orbs narrowed at the lighter that protested against her. There was no wind. She just couldn't get the damned thing to light. The cigarette between her plump, pink lips remained unlit. Keeping it in her mouth, the red head fell back onto the soft, damp grass behind her. Sighing, she played with the cigarette in her lips, moving it this way and that. Spreading her arms wide, as if to make a snow angel, Mamimi looked up at the concrete sky of the underside of the bride she usually inhabited. She felt like the troll from the childish story her mother told her when she was young. The one who lived under the bridge and wouldn't allow people to pass unless they could solve the trolls complicated riddle.

She frowned, the cigarette drooping with her grimace.

Mamimi didn't know any riddles.

She racked her brain for a few moments, pondering.

All the while, the rain hit the river and ground in sheets, spraying her bare legs slightly, but not enough yo bother her. After being under the bridge in these kinds of conditions countless times, the seventeen year old had grown accustom to outdoor weather. Sure, it was freezing, and she could nearly see her breath, but she didn't let the goosebumps bother her.

The red head didn't want to go home.

Home was boring, and full of regret.

She felt a bitter taste in her mouth, thinking about her parents.

Almost groggily, she sat up, and brought the lighter back up with her. She shook it, and could feel the damned liquid in there. She wondered why it wasn't working...The wind wasn't that bad...

Flick flick...

Nothing.

"Dammit..." She pouted, her word slightly obstructed because of the cigarette.

Taking the cigarette from her lips in defeat, Mamimi looked around. Board. Nothing to do. A few feet away was her blue bad. She knew it's contents well. A wallet with a student I.D, 5000 yen, some receipts and punch cards for random convenience stores. She had a few changes of panties and bras, for days when she really didn't feel like sneaking back home. Text books for a school she hardly went to. A hello kitty diary. Her cell phone. One make up bag, including a toothbrush, mini hair brush, tampons , pain killers, and her left over birth control. A game boy color. Napkins. A carton of cigarettes. Matches. A green iPod nano with a sticker of a Bulbasaur on the back, secured with tape so it wouldn't fade. A camera, and various photos floating around the bag, along with rolls of used and unused film. The latest issue of Shojo Beat (She just couldn't get enough of the romance and drama it supplied her with). A can of mace, just in case. Ray ban sunglasses. A box of Mario Band-Aids. Packets of Splenda. Small jars of different sorts of jelly and jam you would find at hotels. A old Sailor Moon address book from the eight grade she still used, but with numbers of people that probably wouldn't talk to her. My neighbor Totoro portable chopsticks with a small spoon. A pouch of pencils, pens and markers. A key ring with ten different key chains and two keys, one for her house and one for her ex boyfriends.

Thinking about him made her stomach go up to her throat.

Her eyes burned with tears again.

Looking away from the bag, she returned her attention to the lighter, and the cigarette laying on her lap.

The red head sneezed.

Sniffling, and yawned.

Absently, she began to kick her bare feet in the river. No longer could she feel the cold of the water. How long had her feet been in it's icy depths? She didn't know. Didn't care.

She sneezed again, and feel back onto the grass. Shivering, she closed her eyes.

"You'll catch a cold like that."

Hazily, she opened her eyes to find it was slightly darker outside.

I must have fallen asleep...

A boy was looking down at her. His dark blue eyes oceans of adult hood framed by a youthful face. His stern expression was know to the red heard, for he was the younger brother of her long term boyfriend. Naota.

"Takkun.."She smiled, her voice coming out scratchy.

He didn't react to being called by his brothers name, just looked at her dully with a board expression. He raised an eyebrow, then looked down at her feet. "Mamimi, really, take you feet out of the river."

She cocked an eyebrow, "They're in the river?"

Honestly, she couldn't feel them any more.

"Yes." Naota sighed, closing his eyes. He ran a hand through his short, fine dark brown hair. Sh He must have had a bad day at school, she mused...But it was so dark out..School had probably ended hours ago. So why was he here now, she wondered? He only visited her after school...

She looked around, still slightly disoriented from being awoken. It was still storming, and the wind had picked up.

She sneezed.

"Are you sick?"

A hand was on her forehead suddenly, and she found herself to be staring into intent, blue eyes.

Mamimi blinked a few times as she stared into the twelve year old's eyes. She had looked into them before, yes. But had never really noticed how pretty they where. She smiled.

"What?" he asked, clearly impatient and annoyed at how poorly she took care of herself.

"You eyes..." She said, still smiling.

"Ya, what about them?" He asked.

"They're pretty." In was in her personality to be honest, and she didn't feel a smidgen of embarrassment from telling him the truth.

Silence.

She could see his cheeks faintly turn pink, but his expression never changed.

"Your warm." he said, taking his hand from her forehead, then holding out a hand to her.

She looked at the hand and frowned.

"Come on, you can't stay out her. It's freezing." he said, still holding out his hand and qwuirking an arched eyebrow.

She mitted her hands into the damp grass.

"I don't want to go home." She automatically said.

Naota hissed, then reached down and nearly dragged her up.

"Takkun! No! I don't wanna go ho-"

"Dummy, I'm not taking you home." He said, staring into her eyes.

She cocked her head to the side. "Then where...?"

The boy sharply turned, then made his way over to her bag. She watched as he picked up the heavy messenger bag and manged to sling it over his growing shoulder. Not looking back, he answered, "My house." quiet matter-o-factually.

Mamimi frowned, then stared down at the ground.

The stupid lighter and her unused cigarette where lying at her bare feet.

"But your grandfather..." She began, then trailed off.

"Just come on." Naota snapped, then began to walk over to his bike, which was laying on the grass a few yards away.

It was then she noticed that he was drenched by the rain, and it was clearly night time. The red head watched with wide eyes as the boy picked up his wet bike with a disdainful look on his pale face.

He must have ridden out here in the rain...

But why?

Was it because of her?

She smiled softly, looking at the boy. He wasn't at all like his older brother. Senpai was out going, cool, liked by everyone. Naota was...an outcast. An old soul trapped in the body of a child. But still, they where alike. She could see the heroics in him that his brother had. But sadly, they where not the same.

Her beloved Takkun had abandoned her. Left her with promised and breaking them.

But here was Naota...

A boy who was always looking out for the girl who was older than him, taking care of her as if he was decades older.

Cobalt blue eyes met magenta, and she blinked rapidly.

"Well?" he asked, impatient as ever.

"But your grandpa will get mad..."

It was true, his grandfather did in fact hate her. He thought she was a hussy. When in fact, she was just...Weird. To tell the truth, she didn't like the old man that much either. It would be awkward for her to just show up...

"Listen, I really don;t care either way. Sit here and freeze to death. Fine by me." He huffed, then began to turn his bike.

Mamimi bit at her lip.

Dashing over to the boy, disregarding her lighter and now damp cigarette, she wrapped her arms around his middle, not caring if he was soaked.

It was quiet for a few moments as they breathed. The ran poured. The river flowed. Mamimi rested her forehead on his shoulder. She inhaled, sniffling slightly.

"Okay." she whispered, then climbed on the bike as he stood to petal.

Bracing herself as they went through the rain, Mamimi tightly closed her eyes as the boy petaled will all his might up the hill from the river bank. She felt when they made it to the road, the concrete smooth and easy to glide over. Still, she couldn't open her eyes, so she just held on to the boy.

Traveling in silence, except for her random sneezes and his slight pants.

The pair traveled through Mabase, the lifeless town with smoke ominously emanating from the giant, Medical Mechanic building. Even through the rain, it could bee seen through the storm. It's form like a tombstone for all those who inhabited the dull community. Like a sigh of doom, saying to them all that they would never leave.

Mamimi didn't much care either way. She never even thought of leaving...Had never thought about it. She wondered what it would be like to live in Tokyo from time to time, but never considered it a reality. She was a dumb chain smoker who hardly ever showed up enough at school to amount to anything. Or so her parents told her, so the red head believed it to be true.

The girl figured everything would just stay the same. She would be seventeen forever, completely and utterly in love with Tasuku. But, unfortunately, it hadn't worked out that way.

Apparently, he had an American girlfriend. News she had learned not that long ago.

Shivered, but not from the cold, Mamimi decided to think of different things.

She decided to focus her mind on the boy who was gliding through the rain.

Mamimi had known Naota...forever. Since he was little.

She remembered teasing him when they where in school together. Or when she would come over to see Tasuku. She recalled who he always pouted about not being included, and how he always wanted to go with them on dates. She had always felt bad for him...he had been so cute when he was little. So happy. He was completely different now. Engulfed in the reality of wanting to be mature, the little Naota she had come to know soon disappeared when his brother left.

But slowly and surely, she could see bits of him coming back. Slowly, she could see Naota was coming of age. Doing things she never thought he could do before...

aliens popping from his head was a great example.

It had all been because of the appearance of the strange, pink haired, Vesper riding woman. Haruko Haruhara.

Mamimi recalled the day she had hit poor Naota with that yellow thing...How she had ordered Mamimi not to touch him...And then everything began to change.

Abruptly. They stopped, and the rain that had been hitting the girl was going. Blinking., she opened her eyes. Droplets of rain fell down her cheeks like tears, some trapped in the thick jungle of her hair, while others where in her eyelashes.

Shivering, teeth chattering, she looked up to see Naota staring down at her.

His hair clung to his face, which was nearly death pale because of the rain, but his eyes...His eyes bore into hers and made her shiver.

Hopping off the bike, Naota kicked down the kick stand. She noted that they where in the back of his house, the sliding doors just in view. The lights where off all through the bakery and house hold, along with what she remembered as his grandfathers room.

"Come on." Naota whispered, then held out his pale hand to her.

Mamimi took it, and allowed the twelve year old top lead her to the sliding doors, which he cautiously opened.

The house was pitch black, and she was grateful for the hand she now held. For if she hand;t had it, Mamimi never would have made it up to the boys room without bumping into something.

She stood there, soaking wet, making a noticeable puddle on the boys semi clean floor. The room was wide and spacious. Just as she remembered, but the top bunk was cluttered and messy.

And also inhabited by a pink haired woman.

As Naota was looking for something in his closet, a pair of lime green eyes, which held the same mirth as a sadistic cat, gleamed at her in the semi darkness of the room. The hazed light of the half moon filtered in through the boys window, casting strange shadows on the woman's face as she smirked down at the dripping, shivering girl.

This woman was the one who had stolen the boys affections. Mamimi had noticed it not that long ago. The way Naota argued with her, looked at her...Spoke to her. It was completely different from the way he spoke to Mamimi...She inwardly sighed. He spoke to her as if she where some child to be taken care of...A burden. A responsibility.

"Well, well, well, Takkun brought home a stray." The woman purred, interrupting the seventeen year old's thoughts about the twelve year old.

Mamimi answered by sneezing in uncontrollable fits.

"A sick stray." Haruko smirked further.

"Here, these should fit. They're are towels in the bathroom." Naota said, completely ignoring the smirking house maid as he handed Mamimi a bundle of clothing that most likely belonged to him.

She couldn't believe how unaffected from the rain he seemed. She could feel the cold go through her bones! Her shaking was uncontrollable! But the boy stood there calmly, with his hair plastered to his face, the moon light making him look like a vampire. His eyes a kaleidoscope, filled with many hues of blue. Cyan, cobalt, sky, steel, azure, turquoise...All of the colors she remembered learning in art class when she was little. They where all there, in his lovely eyes. She was reminded of a time she visited a christian church. It was when she was little...With her mother...she remembered looking up into the pained glass windows, seeing the white angles with their long white robes and draping wings. She remembered their striking blue eyes. The eyes of the saviors. The protectors of the weak. Like gods they seemed.

She felt like she was looking at an angel when she stared into his eyes.

"Mamimi?" He asked, after a few moments of her staring dreamily intro his angel-like orbs.

From the top bunk Haruko snickered devilishly.

"Oh, uh, thanks." Mamimi said, and went to turned around rapidly, but tripped over the enormous puddle she herself had created. Feet knocked completely from under her, Mamimi dropped the bundle of clothes as she fell completely backward. Tightly closing her eyes, expecting to fall back painfully, she was surprised when she landed on something soft and warm.

A groan brought her from her confusion, and Haruko's wicked laughter.

The soft thing she had landed on was none other than Naota.

"Takkun! Sorry chief!" She said as she turned to, to find that she was startling him slightly.

She met his eyes again, noticing his blush.

"I-it's fine." He mumbled, but didn't make a move to get up.

Neither did she.

Her heartbeat thumped loudly, and her hair dripped it's cold waters onto the floor beside the boys blank, blushing face. Despite the cold, she could feel his body growing hot along with hers. The softness of his body pushed up against her...The fact that her wet skirt had ridden up around her waist...The feel of his tight manhood pressed fully against her wet panties, the hardening of her nipples, which where clearly visible through her wet shirt...This was all reflected in the twelve year old's eyes.

She had to remind herself that Naota was still a kid...But...He looked so...Delicious to her right then. So delectable...She wanted him...

"Um...Mamimi...?" Naota asked.

"Y-ya?"

"Could you, er...g-get off...?"

Blushing crazily, realizing how she was staring at him, the red head jumped off him, nervously getting top her feet.

_W-what am I thinking! Naota would never...he likes Haruko...! _

That thought made her heart hurt a bit, but she gathered up the clothes and her heart.

"I-I'll be in the bathroom." the confused chain smoker said as she dashed from the room, not able to meet the boys or the smirking woman's eyes.

Once in the hall, she slapped her forehead a few times.

Stupid, stupid, stupid!

Sighing, trying to clear her clouded head, she moved down the dark hall. Her squishy socks made strange noised on the floor, and she knew she was leaving a trail of water behind her as she went.

Making it to the bathroom, she flicked on the lights and quickly turned on the water to the tub, making it as hot as it could get. The cold was starting to get to her, and she didn't even sit down on the stool to scrub herself before she jumped in to the semi filled tub.

The relief was instant, and she sighed heavily. She hadn't bathed in...She didn't know how long. She was sure she was starting to smell. And the cold rain water only made her look like a drowned cat.

Once she was warm, she got out and sat on the stool, grabbing some shampoo and scrubbing it into her hair. She smiled as she massaged her finger tips along her scalp, helping her hair to grow and be healthy. Grabbing the bucket of water once she was finished, she poured it over her sudsy head, washing out the strawberry smelling shampoo. Next she grabbed the conditioner, which she only applied to the ends of her hair. She found that if she added it to her whole head, it made it feel greasy. So, there she sat, smoothing the thick cream into the dry ends of her hair as she hummed happily to herself.

Mamimi recalled all the times she had used this bathroom, when she and Takkun had been dating. Smiling softly, she grabbed hold of the bucket and poured it over her head once again. Once she was finished, she grabbed a bottle of body wash and began smoothing it over her skin with her bare hands, not wanting to use the family scrub brush.

As she passed over her breasts with her hands, she recalled when she and Takkun had had sex for the first time. In fact, they had done it upstairs, on the bottom bunk, where Naota now slept.

Funny, how she would be sleeping in the same place that night.

* * *

Naota crawled into bed, having just dried off from the rain water. He decided he wouldn't bathe. He was too tired. He had made a impulse decision to go and get Mamimi when his grandfather had told him, about the storm that night at dinner.

His hair still damp, he closed his eyes.

"You'll catch a cold like that."

He did not open his eyes to answer the nosy house maid as she stated a fact he had told Mamimi not that long ago.

"Do you want to get sick?"

"Mind your own business." Naota said curtly.

The woman snickered.

"Ooh, someones touchy."

"Just go to sleep."

Silence filled the room.

As the boy lay in bed, he let his mind wander to the encounter he had had with Mamimi just moments before she had left the room in such a hurry. He recalled the way her hot juncture had been hardly pressed against him, causing him to throb painfully, sensually. The way she had been looking down at him..Pouting lips open, eyes wide and gleaming, hair dripping...

He recalled her breasts, and the boy couldn't help but touch himself.

Naota knew the dangers of doing this when Haruko slept above him, and when Mamimi could return at any moment.

But the thought of this just made it all the more exciting for him.

Slowly, he began to message himself, pretending it was Mamimi herself who was doing so. The memory of her pink lips drove him wild. And he recalled the many times she has sucked on his neck. Pumping faster, Naota held back moans, biting hips lip instead as he arched his back and twitched uncontrollably. He could feel himself about to loose it, but he didn't want to yet. He hated it when he came early.

But that just proved how excited the red head made him.

His cheeks blushed beautifully when he imagined her on top of him, pushing him in and out of her hot center madly. God, how he wanted her. How he craved the girl who loved his brother.

He was moving so quickly now, so fast, he felt like he was on fire. He moved his hips in rhythm with his own hand, gasping and mewling softly. Wetness poured down into his pajama pants, onto his pale hand.

"Mamimi..."He ever so softly purred.

He came, imagining her tightening around him as he squeezing his hand.

Breathing rather heavily, he removed his hand from his pants, feeling hos hot, sticky seeds inside his pants and covering his hand.

Quickly, he wiped the evidence of his pleasures on his sheets, not minding if it left a stain.

"Takkun?"

Jumping slightly, he sat up abruptly to see Mamimi walking in to the darkly lit room.

The moon cast it's light on her as she walked in, nearly causing him to get a nose bleed.

The clothing he had given her to wear where the same he had given to Eri...But Mamimi was far more developed than the dark haired class president. Her breast, not being that large in size, but large enough to show in the tight blue pajama top. She caught him looking at her, and tilted her head to the side.

"What?" she asked, her cute lips pouting.

He made a frustrated face and blushed, then looked away.

"Nothing." he huffed, turning his back to the girl and trying not to get hard again.

The mattress being weighed down beside him made the frustrated boy open his eyes.

"M-Mamimi!" he said, alarmed to have her cuddling beside him.

He turned over, and their noses touched. Surprised by the proximity of the red head, and the intoxication of her smell, he quickly tried to move away. He only succeeded in moving a half an inch away from her soft, warm body, and banging his head painfully in the wall behind him.

"Shhh," She said cutely, pressing a finger to his lips, "You'll wake Haruko."

He blinked a few times, and relaxed, seeing she wasn't trying anything. But still, he felt an uneasy tightness in his groin and a heat to his cheeks.

They lay there in silence for a while, both never taking their eyes off one another. Both staring into each others depths with their own hooded eyes. All the while, the boy thought to himself, how beautiful she was. How lucky his brother had been to have had such a wonderful girl. And how jealous he was that she still pined for his older sibling. If only he could be older...More mature...More like Tasuku.

But he was just Naota. Boring, childish Naota. Sure, aliens and weird stuff could come from his head, but that wasn't become of him. That was because of that stupid alien, Haruko and her guitar.

Before him, Mamimi's eyes began to flutter shut. He watched with tender eyes as she cutely yawned, then in shock and she shifted to where his chin was on the top of her red head, and was snuggled into his chest.

"Mami-"

"Please..." She whispered.

He stiffened, feeling her warmth flush against him.

"Please...Hold me..." She whispered, her voice quivering with strange emotions.

Naota was still for a moment, then slowly, let his young arms wrap around the slowly breathing girl in his arms. After he had embraced her, he let himself get carried away, and nuzzled his face into her neck, inhaling her warmth.

The girl sighed with satisfaction. As did he.

He found when he held her like this, his body seemed to relax.

"Thank you..." She whispered into his chest.

"for what?" he asked.

"letting me stay..."

He smiled against her soft hair.

"Goodnight...Naota..."She whispered, then he felt her drift off to sleep as she softly began to snore.

The blue eyed boy couldn't believe his eyes. His eyes doubled in size. Had she just called him...? She had never addressed him by his name before...he didn't even know she knew it!

Naota felt something inside him stir, and he cuddled her closer to him.

Kissing the top of her head before he fell sleep, Naota smiled.

* * *

so ya, it took me a while to write this. I kept having them have sex...but that seemed too much like a one shot. and this isn't a one shot! so...ya. That's why it took so long. Mamimi kinda reminds me of myself a little...


End file.
